


Shouting Match

by roguebowtie



Series: Teenage Mutant Ninja Cheerleaders [8]
Category: Glee, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Blaine Anderson-Stark, M/M, Ninja!Kurt, gleevengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguebowtie/pseuds/roguebowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a 'talk' with Kurt about his intentions toward his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shouting Match

“Should I be worried?” Blaine asked the figure that now stood beside him, staring through the window into Tony’s robotics lab.

“It’s _your_ father, should you?”

“It’s _your_ nephew.”

Clint showed his agreement with a simple nod. “True.”

“Your nephew who, you recall, helped save me from a kidnapping and apparently impressed my dad with his skills, whatever they are. Some kind of ninja thing.”

“You could say that. Bets on who wins?”

“I’m not even sure what they’re arguing about.”

“Probably you.”

“What?!”

“See how your dad’s got that throbby vein thing going on?” Clint leaned in and pointed through the window. “That means he’s both worried and angry. See how Kurt’s got his chin tilted down and is glaring and has his fists at his sides? That means he’s feeling either self-righteous, angry, or protective. It’s usually all three when it comes to you.”

“It is?”

“You two’ve been going out for how long now?”

“Five months. Dad just found out after the kidnapping last month.”

“Sounds like you’re both invested, hm?”

“I hope so.”

“Don’t worry, Kiddo, they’ll come out of this fine. So, about that bet?”

“Mr. Barton,” Blaine sighed, shaking his head. “I’m pretty sure it’s illegal for me to gamble, being seventeen and all.”

“So?”

“Ten bucks Dad pulls the father card, and Kurt doesn’t win.”

“Twenty says he wins anyhow, and somehow gets Tony to think he won.”

“Deal.”

As Clint wandered off, deciding to ask Tony about his new arrowtips another time, Blaine peered through the window. The two were facing off, toe to toe, the younger man slightly taller, the elder practically nose to nose with him. Neither moved backward as words were either shouted or whispered, it was difficult to tell, considering the glass was soundproof. 

He admired the lines of his boyfriend’s body, seeming both controlled and fluid all at once, and blushed slightly to himself as he remembered that very same body pressed close against his own. Those lips now curled in disdain, or quirked in an almost cruel smirk, turned downward in anger, pressed tightly in irritation…. The taste of them curled around his memory and caused Blaine to bring his hand to his mouth, touching fingertips against his own lips and barely hiding the smile that the memory brought.

He could see Dummy sneaking up behind Kurt as he continued talking over his father, saw Tony smirk at it and keep talking over Kurt. He wondered if either was listening to the other, if they were both talking at the same time, face to face, nose to nose, filled with harnessed aggression.

Blaine was suddenly very glad his father was not wearing his Iron Man suit in that moment, because he looked about three seconds away from-

He winced. Ouch. Dummy had just thrown a wrench at his boyfriend’s head. He saw Kurt move and block it with his forearm, but he was sure that it had to hurt and would be bruised tomorrow.

Kurt didn’t seem to care though, glaring at the wrench, and then the bot. He turned, pointing his finger in Tony’s face as he said something, that had the man’s eyes widening then narrowing smugly, before stalking out of the room. He slammed the door hard enough to rattle the window, stalking straight for the steps and not seeing Blaine at all, or if he did - he didn’t acknowledge him.

That left Blaine in the very awkward situation of trying to decide if he should go after his boyfriend, or talk to his father. One look at his seething parental figure had Blaine racing after Kurt.

He opened the door to the stairs, already running to catch up.

The intern was already conversing with Jarvis in the stairwell. “-n’t care if you told him it wouldn’t hurt me, we had a DEAL, Jarvis!”

_` “My apologies, Mr. Hummel. I will inform Dummy immediately to refrain from testing your reflexes when other biologicals are present.”` _

“Thanks. I think. Jesus,” Blaine quietly crept up the stairs, listening. “That was close.”

_` “Recommend ceasing this conversation. Master Blaine is approaching.”` _

Kurt spun to face the landing below just as Blaine climbed onto it. “Blaine,” he said, breathless. “I didn’t see you.”

“You were fighting with Dad,” Blaine shrugged. “I figured it’d be better to follow than get in the way?”

Kurt looked at his shoes, then back to meet Blaine’s eyes as the younger climbed the steps to join him. “You saw?”

“Yeah,” Blaine nodded. “You okay? Dad can be….”

“Stubborn?”

“Something like that. Are you okay, though? I saw Dummy throw that-”

“Oh, he missed. It barely hit me,” he shrugged. “I’ll probably have a bruise in the morning, so it’s long shirts for a week or so,” Kurt replied smoothly. “I’ll be fine.”

“C’mon upstairs though? Let’s get some ice on it.” Blaine paused, seeing Kurt’s hesitation. “C’mon, you just went head to head with my Dad. It’s really only Mom, Pepper, Agent Coulson, Director Fury, or one of the Avengers who manage that without severe psychological damage and/or wanting to call a hit out on him. Let me at least get you an ice pack - I can ask Pepper if you can have the rest of today off.”

“Really, Blaine, I-”

“Would love to? Wonderful!” Blaine grabbed the arm that hadn’t been hit, and started leading him out to the level so they could take the elevator the rest of the way up. “So, who won?”

“Won?”

“The argument?”

Kurt laughed, leaning in to give Blaine a soft kiss. “I did, of course. He just thinks he won. Mary Poppins logic always works on him. It’s easy, if exhausting.”


End file.
